


At the Opera House

by ToxicWitchling



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Fanon, Hannigram - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Opera house, Public Places, Slight Bondage, Slight Dom/Sub, blowjob, god only knows, handjob, high society - Freeform, opera - Freeform, relationship, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWitchling/pseuds/ToxicWitchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal finally convinces Will to attend an Opera opening gala for the new season. There, Will finds that Hannibal has a malicious sort of fan attached to him and she doesn't appreciate the idea of Hannibal being previously engaged. The night ends with Hannibal indulging in his favourite activity; a public display of his attraction to dear young William and the rebuttal of any attempts to deny that attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Opera House

Will began to fidget in the new suit Hannibal had brought for him. He wasn't so used to the restriction of a buttoned collar and a tucked in shirt. His style, if he could call it that, was usually much more relaxed and if not a tad too much influenced by his complete lack of care for societal expectations. Of course, that's a hard thing to avoid at a fancy Opera show surrounded by people who seem all too familiar with style. Will looked around himself, quietly observing a plethora of slightly older faces all locked in conversation with one another. He had only agreed to the nights venture under one circumstance; he was not expected to talk to anyone. As childishly anti-social as it sounded, when he spoke to Hannibal the man seemed to understand and even excused Will completely. Hannibal's lip curled into that heinous side smile and he let the matter drop. Will wasn't really sure whether it bothered his partner or not; they'd been involved for a long time now and simply put Will had always been this way. 

He watched a little longer, casting his gaze out towards those furthest away from him. Frankly, the people were all starting to look the same. Every man was in an expensive suit, if not always a well-tailored one. Every woman wore something long and flowing with diamonds dripping from their necks. Will looked down at his own suit that Hannibal himself had picked out and paid for despite Will's protests. Opening night on a new season of shows was of course a black tie event with the extra pressure of a small party of regulars and donators being held before the performance. Will wasn't really sure he could ever fit in with this kind of crowd; he felt entirely too young for the first time in his life. Suddenly, he laid eyes on Hannibal. The man had a poise about him that cut through a room like a knife. He paused steadily and carried a champagne flute as if it were something delicate between his nimble fingers. His suit was perfectly tailored; synched in at the waist but not restrictively so and sleeves of a correct length to accentuate his smooth proportions. He seemed to glide between people with a soft smile that teetered so very closely on a smirk but Will supposed only he could see that. The glint in Hannibal's eyes was else where as he kissed a woman's hand and set it down again. He was, after all, some form of Count even if that was a title he had not used in years. 

Will kept his eyes firmly affixed on his partner, carefully studying the beautiful angles of his face and the way the grey in his hair was like the maturing of a fine wine that seemed ever sweeter with age. Soon enough Hannibal felt his gaze and gave a small nod to signal his noticing. Will remained seated and felt just the slight beginnings of a prickly heat climbing up his spine. Hannibal made his excuses, gestured towards Will and was free of his company though they seemed disappointed to be separated from him so early in the evening. He made his way back over to where Will was sitting and allowed himself the pleasure of a small kiss on Will's cheek before sitting on a seat next to him.  
"You don't have to leave them so early. I'm fine sat here," Will looked back over to the group Hannibal had been engaging with.   
"No. There is only so much socialising even I can stand in a crowd such as this," Hannibal's lip curved upwards.   
"I thought these were your friends?" Will smirked.  
"Some of them are. Others are people I could not walk away from soon enough," he took Will's hand and stroked it gently in his own. 

Will instinctively shuffled closer to the side on which Hannibal was sat and brought himself forward to lean closer still.  
"I'd ask how your friends are but by the look of the jewelry in this room I'd say they're all doing quite well."   
Hannibal chuckled at the sentiment and placed his small flute of champagne on a near by table before shuffling himself to face Will.   
"These people come to see a show but they also come to make a show. What is the point in having so much money if not everyone knows you have it? Or so they say in these circles. Personally, I can think of better things to show off than shiney little stones," Hannibal tightened his grip on Will's hand.   
"You don't mean me now do you, Dr Lecter?" Will smiled.   
"It appears I am guilty William. I've longed to show you off to my friends here at the Opera House. I see no point in hiding such a lovely partner away at home, I want the world to know you're mine," and with that sentence we took Will's hand and kissed it. Softly pressing his lips to skin, Will noticed a taut possessive glint to Hannibal's eyes and his skin where the kiss lingered tingled ever so slightly.

"My, my," a shrill voice interrupted their moment. Will turned to see a woman, somewhat older in years, piercing his skull with her bright blue gaze. She seemed intent on starring Will down with a look he could tell was far less than pleased to make his acquaintance.   
"Hannibal, you never told us you had a... charming, young fellow in your group of devotees," her face and tone spoke far louder than her words. Will heard an almost inaudible sigh escape Hannibal's lips as he rose to greet their new guest.   
"Why I have no idea what you're speaking of, my dear Rosaline, but William here is my partner. We are engaged," at this her face took a look so sour it was as though she was sucking a lime and she had every intention of spitting it out.   
"Oh, he's never mentioned you before," her voice took on a nasty tone and she seemed to slither in closer to Hannibal, wrapping her arm around his. "Here I thought you were a free man." 

Will did think to be offended; to loathe her obvious act draping herself across his fiance, her catty tone or even the way she looked at him. However he noticed the way Hannibal was smiling, like a beast watching prey, and noted this women had always been deluding herself. In an instant he could tell Hannibal had never cared for this woman but rather entertained her for the sake of high societal manners. He also knew that in the time it would take to think of an equally as venomous come back, Hannibal could cut her down to size with words so eloquent she'd be confused as to whether she'd been seduced or insulted. So instead, he smiled.   
"He's never mentioned you either," Will rose from his chair. " My name is Will Graham. Hannibal and I met working the same cases."  
"Will Graham? Not that strange man from the online article who thinks like killers? Hannibal isn't there a rule against dating your patients?" Rosaline smirked.   
"Now, my dear. You shouldn't read those online tabloids, they are quite poisonous and it seems they make you rude," Hannibal attempted to free himself from the woman's grasp but she held firmly and her long fingers brushed his chest.   
"Don't go in a huff now. You know I was only teasing. I'm a little too blunt for my own good but he puts up with me," her smile was aimed at Will and he looked over momentarily to Hannibal who gave him a swift roll of the eyes and a smirk. 

Will knew Hannibal could not stand the rude. When Hannibal described you as rude it was a proverbial warning sign that he had taken an almost instant dislike to you and you were under probation to prove yourself otherwise. This woman was cutting it very thin by insulting Will in the guise of a joke whilst still so dangerously close to Lecter himself.   
"By the by, you are a little young. Not robbing the cradle are we Dr Lecter? Old timers like you and I should be past such things," Rosaline bared her widest grin. At that Will had to let out a small laugh which earnt him a silent but piercing look from Hannibal. They had in their time together mentioned the age difference but only in fleeting circumstances. Hannibal was fit; anything Will could do so could Hannibal and it put no strain on any physical aspect of their relationship. In fact, Will had decided not so long ago that he enjoyed being with an older man. Hannibal was so sure of himself and skilled by his long life of professionalism. In short, he was matured to perfection. If Will was to be honest, the greying hairs suited Lecter in a way that only served to turn him on something wild when in the bedroom. However, he had never heard someone out right call Hannibal old. Especially considering that the woman stood in front of him was surely older than Hannibal if anything. 

"I do believe I am not as old as you think I am and Will is no teenager," Hannibal politely brushed the comment aside.   
"Oh, Hanni. I'm not calling you old, I'm saying William looks young. He takes it all too personally," again she leant her hand against Hannibal's chest.   
"Hanni?" Will almost couldn't bring his eyes to meet those of Lecter's as he held back a laugh.   
"I must admit I never understood the attraction of younger men. I prefer the experience of someone my own age but I suppose to each his ow-" her words were cut short by a loud ringing noise echoing out across the hall. "Looks like it's time for the show to begin. Where are you two sat?"   
"In a private box by the stage. I wanted Will's first experience to be a good one," Hannibal finally managed to release himself of her grip and gesture for Will to move away with him towards the seating areas.   
"A first timer? Oh Hanni, darling. You have chosen an unexpected one. Well, I'll see you both later on perhaps. For drinks?" Rosaline smiled as she began turning away.  
"Of course," Hannibal waved her off until she had completely turned and walked on towards another group.

"We're not really, are we?" Will asked.  
"She is no more pleasant to me than she is to you. I would rather spend our night together doing something a little more, enticing," a smirk returned to Hannibal's face.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Will didn't have much time to wait for an answer as Hannibal ushered him on and up a small flight of stairs to their box. Will had never had a private box for anything before, though he supposed he didn't often go to things where it was an option. Two red seats waited for them and in between was a large bottle of a fragrant wine Will recognised from Hannibal's extensive cabinet at home. It was accompanied by two large glasses and a small chocolate beside each glass.   
"You shouldn't have," Will smiled shyly at the gesture.  
"I know you don't much care for champagne unless it's mixed with orange juice and that's not really-"  
"The way high society people should drink it?" Will placed a small kiss on Hannibal's cheek and sat in the seat furthest from the stage. He didn't want to sit too close unless the acoustics were too much for him. He had a tendency towards headaches though his nightmares had been declining in the past months. Hannibal immediately took the seat next to him and opened the wine to pour them both a small glass each.

"By the way, since when is it acceptable for anyone to call you Hanni?" Will asked as he was handed the glass.  
"She took to calling me that on her own. It was never anything I particularly allowed her to call me, in fact I've taken quite a dis-liking to it. Though I wouldn't doubt that it's simply because it comes from her that I don't enjoy it," Hannibal closed the wine bottle and put it to rest on the table.  
"So if I started calling you Hanni..?" Will smiled against the rim of his glass as he took a sip and watched Hannibal's skeptical gaze. "Just making sure I hadn't missed out on an opportunity to give my finance a darling new nickname."  
"Why, William. You seem perfectly happy moaning my full name when I bend you over my desk, why would I ever deprive myself of that sound?" Hannibal had slid in close to Will's ear to whisper it softly, letting the soft skin of his lips gently ghost past the rim of his ear and then settle in an open mouthed kiss on Will's neck. Will sighed deeply and gripped his armrest as he felt one of Hannibal's hands stroke his leg and travel gently to his inner thigh.   
"P-people can see," Will's voice was nothing but a husk. 

"Let them. I bought you here to show you off," Hannibal outstretched his hand and took a firm grasp of Will's chin, turning his face to meet his own. "I have absolutely no reservations in my affections for you. Why should I pretend I do? Even in the eyes of high society."  
Then he kissed Will's lips with a short, passionate vigor that told the young man that the kiss was a mere prelude. That Hannibal Lecter had far more in mind that evening. As the kiss ended and their lips parted, Hannibal's gaze was drawn slightly upwards to the stands near by where a certain woman was watching quite intently.   
"I wonder, which show will she watch?" Hannibal smirked.  
"What?" Will turned to find Rosaline sat with a small pair of opera binoculars and a sour look on her face. "She really brings binoculars?"  
"She claims she is slightly blind, or going blind. I can not remember which," Hannibal turned to pick up his wine glass.  
"Then can't she afford a closer seat?" Will asked.  
"To ask that would be rude but I don't think we really need to ask, do we?" Hannibal raised his glass and the two toasted before the lights dimmed slightly and the show began.

The curtain opened to reveal the gates of a Tobacco factory, one even Will recognised as the well-known opening to Carmen. In general, Will followed the story well and was more interested than he originally thought he would be. He listened carefully, fingers linked with Hannibal's as the music washed over him. The changing tones coupled with the passion and the characterisation of the music had him swimming, as an empathetic man, in a mist of emotion. The Habanera struck him deep; there was something in the contrasting notes, something provocative in the way it sounded and Hannibal's hand snaking its way back to his thigh didn't help. Looking back at the man sat next to him, they locked eyes and in an instant were kissing desperately. Will's hand found its way to Hannibal's hair and rummaged through his greying locks, pushing them out of their perfectly slicked back style and pulling Hannibal closer. Open mouthed and fierce, Will licked his way into Hannibal's mouth and sucked gently on his bottom lip. There was something entrancing about the way the music enticed him on, building a fire in his skin that itched for contact. He felt a desire build in time with the raising of voices and a feral need, something akin to an animal in heat, teeter on the edge of careless fruition. There was no rejection or caution in the way Hannibal responded; it was all hot, sweeping touches of steady hands and the loud attunement of two people to one passionate song.

As the song reached it's climax and the stage quietened, the pair broke apart somewhat reluctantly. Will was short of breath but stared straight into the dark eyes that were fixated on him. Hannibal was breathing deeply himself and his hair, now displaced and falling forward into his face, was erotic on a level Will couldn't begin to explain. They stayed silent for a while before Hannibal leaned forward and ever so gently put his lips to Will's. Like the simple sweetness of strawberries and cream to contrast the tart taste of a full bodied cherry wine, it served as a gentle aftershock. A smooth reminder; lingering like a promise of more. A roar of applause spread through the theatre and Hannibal noticed, if not with a string of entertainment, that they had had an audience all their own.  
"Now her face is redder than I've ever seen it," he whispered into the conch of Will's ear. Will turned only to witness the same sight as before. Rosaline, still sat where a few others around her were stood applauding, holding her binoculars in their direction and obviously not deterred by her discovery.  
"She's quite rude doing that," Will sighed.  
"Why, William. You're beginning to sound like me," he kissed his finance's cheek before settling back into his seat. The rest of the first two acts was spent in a relatively publically acceptable fashion, with both parties remaining reasonably under control. There were a few more kisses, though none quite so passionate as that which found it's heat in the Habanera. An hour and a half in there was a break for 30 minutes in which guests were excused for drinks and the like. 

As the curtains closed there was a loud round of applause and then a great shuffling as people rose from their seats, eager for refreshment.  
"I'm not partial to further company at this time. Perhaps a moment to ourselves?" Hannibal turned to face Will.  
"Yes, I don't think I could stand running into our personal audience."   
Hannibal smiled and stood from his seat, gently patting down his suit he bent to kiss Will on the forehead.   
"I'll be back after a short trip to the restroom. I'll get us another bottle of wine," with that Hannibal exited the booth and left Will to look over the stalls not too far away. The theatre had emptied almost completely except for a few stragglers who were the last in the crowd. It appeared most people weren't for sitting out a half hour wait without something to drink. Will looked around a little more and admired the grand structure of the stage and the delicate sculptures carved into the balconies and the walls. Suddenly, he heard a click as the door behind him began to open and where he expected Hannibal to be there having forgotten something, Rosaline stood in his place. She shut the door behind her and looked back to Will with a gaze he could only describe as cold at best.

"Hello..." he wasn't really sure what to say.  
"I must say, you do like putting on a show don't you?" her tone had changed from earlier. She wasn't as flirty as she seemed around Hannibal.  
"Perhaps that show, as you call it, was not meant for an audience," Will fidgeted with his jacket. Looking back, he didn't mean to be an exhibitionalist with his earlier affections. It was more an accident in the surroundings.   
"And perhaps you just like teasing," Rosaline took a seat in Hannibal's chair and lifted his glass from the small table beside it.  
"Excuse me?" Will shifted in his seat and gave her an inquisitive look. "Are you suggesting I'm only with Hannibal to make you jealous?"  
"I'm suggesting, young man, that you're with a man far beyond your comprehension."  
At that Will almost laughed in her face. Beyond his comprehension? For a woman who had supposedly read articles about him she didn't seem to know much. What didn't he know about Hannibal? What twisted, brutal, all out disturbing things didn't he already find out a long time ago? What could this woman, obviously in a bitter jealousy, even begin to understand about the entirely too illegal past they had both shared? He let a smile slip on his face. 

"What's so funny about that?" Rosaline almost barked it.   
"What's so funny? What's funny is you telling me I don't know Hannibal when you've never even spent time with him outside these events. What's funny is you telling his fiance of 6 months that somehow you, someone who has yet to know him more intimately than a patient knows their Dentist, know more about him than I do. That's funny," Will relaxed back into his chair, finding a soothing relaxation in those words.  
"You're a pup and that man is something regal. He deserves someone with a little bit more class. Someone with taste, and sense - someone like..."  
"Someone like you?" Will finished the sentence for her. "You really couldn't make this anymore obvious."  
"And what if I am obvious?" she sneered. "Afraid of a little competition?"  
"I wouldn't call it competition as such. I'd call it desperation," Will out stretched his arm and picked up his glass, still harbouring the last few gulps of wine. He felt strangely at ease arguing with this woman. Normally, it would pull him out of his comfort zone but something was buzzing at the back of his skull. Most likely the wine.

"Didn't your Mother ever teach you not to sass your elders?" her voice sounded even more curt than before.  
"Didn't your Mother ever teach you not to proposition men who are spoken for? Even if he was interested, Hannibal is far too polite to have a sordid affair with anyone. If he was ever planning on being with you, he wouldn't have gotten engaged to me," Will calmly set his glass down.  
"You're so sure of yourself," Rosaline spoke slowly, as if waiting for her words to warrant a reaction.  
"No, I'm sure of him."   
"Just like I thought, still a little boy completely unaware of the world of grown ups. Do you even know what grown ups do for fun?" she outstretched her leg and for the first time that evening Will took special note of her dress. It was nothing short of spectacular evening wear in a shade of red so prominent it hurt Will's eyes to stare too long.  
"You tell me, you were the one watching our 'show' earlier. Was that grown up enough?" he shifted his head to the side to look at her more clearly. 

"A mere spectacle. I bet you have no idea what you're doing. I bet that poor man has to tell you what to do everytime he gets you where he wants you. It's a shame really, to have a man like that wasted," Rosaline almost purred as her finger traced the rim of Hannibal's glass. Will was about to interject when he was cut off.  
"I didn't realise I was being wasted on anyone," Hannibal's voice cut through the conversation and they both looked back to find him standing there with a smirk on his face and new bottle of wine in his hands. Rosaline immediately shot up from his seat.   
"Ooh Hanni! When did you get there? You're so quiet, I didn't even hear you open the door," she smiled.  
"Yes, I suppose even old men can be inconspicuous when they want. I wonder, what did you mean by your last statement?" he placed the wine bottle down next to his glass.  
"Last statement? Oh, I was just teasing your fiance here."  
"Really? It seemed more like you were implying something about our private lives but I know you'd never be as rude as to corner my fiance whilst he was alone and to brazenly insult him without my knowledge. I mean, such rudeness would be unforgivable," Hannibal smiled from the corner of his mouth and let his gaze fall to Will who himself was smiling.

"O-of course not. I had best be going. Intermission doesn't last forever. Goodbye" she nodded her head towards the pair but just before she had fully exited the door Hannibal spoke up.  
"You know, Will. I do think we should have a long hard talk about our private life now that the topic has been bought up," Hannibal glanced back in time to catch Rosaline falter in her step and rather than walk on, slowly close the door behind herself but not all the way.   
"Pardon?" Will hadn't quite caught the same plan of events.   
"Yes, about our private life," Hannibal walked around to Will's right hand side and laced his hands in his partners hair before giving a firm tug to pull his head back slightly.  
"I think it should be a little less private," and with that he pressed his lips to Will's hard, biting feverishly at the bottom lip and holding Will's head in place with two firm hands. It was a dominant kiss, the kind that steals breath and claims victories like a sordid touch on lovers skin. It burnt and soothed in the all the ways Will could want it to and those hands roamed, pulled at the bow tie and the jacket, seeking a further satisfaction. When parted Hannibal pulled Will from his seat and claimed his lips again but this time his hands sought lower pleasures, groping his waist, his hips, his rear - all places aching to be touched. 

A glint of diamonds flashed by the still cracked open door way and Hannibal took great delight in that fact. In moments, Will was laid out across the floor with Hannibal straddling his hips. He tore his jacket off and flung it to the chair whilst almost skillfully undoing the bow tie at his neck. Will's hands caressed Hannibal's hips and he was just about to tear at the white shirt when his hands were tied together above his head and secured to the table leg.  
"Not quite as sturdy as the bedpost at home, my love. Try not to pull too much," Hannibal's accent was strong and it drove Will crazy. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to rip Hannibal's clothes off and be as close as possible but Hannibal denied him that pleasure. Instead he unbuttoned Will's shirt and slowly ran his hands down Will's smooth abdomen, feeling the tight skin and toned muscle. Instinctively Will rose to meet the touch but Hannibal's hands drew away and Will let out a small sigh of disappointment. Hannibal drew his head down to meet Will's face and kissed him softly on the lips. He moved down, trailing kisses along his chin, down his neck and onto his chest where he bit down. He left dark bruises and marks, his hands kneading into Will's hips. Hannibal traced his tongue in a straight line, licking down across Will's stomach and stopping to kiss his skin just before the line of his trousers.

"Ready, my love?" Hannibal's voice was thick with hunger and Will just whined like a puppy eager for a petting. Hannibal took it as a glowing sign of approval and undid the zip to Will's trousers. He nuzzled the hardened outline of Will's cock through his boxers and mouthed kisses on the fabric. Will moaned and writhed in the smooth fabric that bound his hands above his head. Eventually, Hannibal pulled the boxers down to reveal Will's cock semi-erect and in desperate need of attention. Hannibal bent his head downwards and tentatively licked the head, taking special care to lick back and forth over Will's sensitive slit. It made his entire body buck upwards and Hannibal had to place a hand on Will's hips to keep him from moving around too much. After a few more teasing licks, Hannibal took the whole thing into his mouth and started a gentle bobbing rhythm. He kept the suction tight and took in as much as he could just to hear Will whimper and moan like he'd never been touched. Before Will even had time to grow accustomed to the sensation, Hannibal was pulling away with a small smirk on his face.

"Will, you sound gorgeous when you make those noises but I need a little favour," he held out one of his fingers and gently traced Will's lips with it. Without needing to ask, Will opened his mouth and lapped at it with his tongue eventually sucking it until covered in spit. Hannibal added another finger and Will did the same. He was like a well trained little dog, knowing exactly what his owner wanted. Hannibal smiled.  
"Now, relax," Hannibal's voice came strong and reassuring as Will felt a proding sensation at his hole. Usually they were far more prepared for these things, but the public exposure made readiness scarce. Slowly, Will felt the finger enter him and work a smooth rhythm of in and out. He tensed up at first, feeling slightly more uncomfortable than usual but they worked through it. Hannibal's mouth went back to it's position at his weeping cock and took extra care to lick every inch of where he was needed. Between Hannibal's mouth and his fingers, Will was ready to cum. 

Though again Hannibal pulled his head away and slowed the pace of his thrusts with his fingers. Will let out a pitiful sound that he didn't even care about he was so desperate to have Hannibal touching him again.   
"H-hannibal..." his voice was shaky.  
"Hhhmm?" Hannibal seemed to smirk and enjoy the idea of making his little pup beg for it.   
"Your m-mouth," Will could barely form the words.   
"What would you like me to do with my mouth, William?" he always used his full name when things started getting dirty. "Perhaps you'd like me to go back to sucking you off?"   
Hannibal's palm slowly stroked the length of Will's cock and all he could do in return was squeak.   
"Well then, you'll have to beg me to do it."

Will knew it would come at a price. He lifted his head to look Hannibal in the eyes and what he saw only made him want it more. Hannibal's hair was falling across his face and past his dark eyes, those lovely eyes that were staring hungrily into his own. His mouth was slightly open waiting for Will's reply and his lips curved up in the sort of smile he did anytime he knew he was in charge.  
"P-please..." Will pleaded. He liked to play into the act. He liked to idea of Hannibal being completely in charge.  
"Please what?" Hannibal tightened his grip on Will's cock.   
"Please, I want your mouth on me. I want you. I want you..." Will's voice cut out as he heard a long, audible moan escape Lecter's lips. It was deep and desperate, like he couldn't take it anymore. Like he couldn't stand another moment of waiting.   
"Fuck." Will loved hearing Hannibal swear. Suddenly his mouth was back on Will's cock but this time we was sucking harder and faster than before. His fingers were at Will's hole, holding the same kind of motion as his mouth. Everything was faster; the sensation ran up Will's spine and he could still feel Hannibal's free hand gently stroking his hip somewhere in between a lover's caress and the claw of a man hungry for more. Will was nothing but a mess of whimpers by the time he came; a surge upwards and everything was out. He saw Hannibal come up licking the cum from his lips. 

"Untie me please," Will was sure he could probably yank himself free but he didn't want the wine on the table to spill. Hannibal smiled at Will remembering his manners and loosened the knot in his bow tie that was constricting him. Will sat up and kissed his partner on the cheek as he slowly put his hand to Hannibal's trouser zip.   
"You're not done yet. Let me help please," he kissed him again just in front of Hannibal's ear.  
"I suppose you've been a good boy all night," Hannibal smirked to himself and felt a wonderful heat rise in his stomach as Will's hand reached down into his boxers and began pumping away. Will had not been particularly skillful at handjobs at the beginning of the relationship but considering it was his first trial with a male partner Hannibal had dedicated himself to showing him the proper way to do things. He'd spent many hours in the bedroom introducing Will to things he'd never dreamt of before and it was all beginning to pay of. He had the right grip paired with a soft palm and a sweet voice.   
"Is she still watching?" Will whispered.  
"As intently as she always has," Hannibal kissed the rim of Will's ear and restrained a moan in his throat. 

"We're lucky the theatre emptied so quickly," Will spoke softly, brushing his lips against the the smooth skin of Hannibal's cheek.   
"Indeed," Hannibal tried not to speak too much, instead favouring the sensation of Will's hand skillfully taking care of his need. Will continued kissing along his jawline and up towards his ear where he began whispering.  
"I love you," he spoke softly, so that part of the conversation was a privacy meant only for them.   
"I love you too," and as Hannibal came close to the edge they both locked eyes. That had been a game they'd enjoyed playing as of late; staring intently into the eyes of the other as they climaxed. It was uncomfortable the first time Will had tried it. The experience was entirely too intimate and Hannibal's eyes didn't help. They were a dark, feral shade that just seemed to glint with a kind of hunger whenever he wanted Will badly enough. That paired with his fine lips shaped in a snarl and it drove Will wild to think of it. A few more flicks of the wrist and Hannibal came in Will's hand. Not before letting out a low groan that sounded fierce and terrifying and all too enticing. 

Will gave him one last peck on the cheek before wiping himself down with a few napkins from the table and fixing his own attire. Hannibal followed suit with his own outfit being slightly less askew than Will's. He re-fitted his jacket and turned to let Will retie his bow. Hannibal ran his fingers through Will's hair to tame the curls that had sprung forward from their thrust. Will had the most adorably infuriating hairstyle Hannibal had ever known. On one hand, it was bouncy and wild and youthful like Will but on the other, it was unruly and sometimes difficult to control... again, much like Will.  
"What about our audience?" Will peered over Hannibal's shoulder to look through the crack in the door.   
"I believe our dear Rosaline left shortly after we began to stand up. I think we gave her a good show," Hannibal took hold of Will's hips and shifted him closer.   
"One she won't forget," Will smiled at the thought. 

"I wonder, shall we continue this at home tonight? Perhaps to the sound of the Habanera? You seemed to take quite a liking to that," Hannibal gently squeezed Will's waist.   
"I think it's a plan," Will smirked.


End file.
